


No man is an island, but I am no man.

by Punk



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands over me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No man is an island, but I am no man.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Exile." Written for Lenore's Smallville Drabble-a-Thon.

Clark is visiting me again. Today he's wearing a three-piece suit and a pair of black framed glasses.

"You look ridiculous," I tell him.

He doesn't speak, just stands at the waterline, the waves never quite touching him. I turn my back on him while I root around under a fallen log, looking for lunch on my hands and knees. Today I know he's not real.

I go back to my fire, crouch, carefully feed it a dry branch. He sits cross-legged in the sand.

Today he isn't real, but tomorrow--

Clark watches me through the fire. I crawl closer.


End file.
